


Violet

by Steven_T



Series: Writober2020 [9]
Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: M/M, Writober
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:34:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26920723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Steven_T/pseuds/Steven_T
Summary: Il Viola non è solo un colore...
Relationships: Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Series: Writober2020 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949155
Kudos: 1
Collections: Writober2020 di Fanwriter.it





	Violet

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt della storia di stasera, presa dalla lista PumpNight di Fanwriter.it, è VIOLA.
> 
> Breve slice of life con protagonisti i nostri Immortal Husbands preferiti **

"Accidenti..."  
"Cosa? Nile?"  
"Niente, mi sono tagliata con il coltello..."  
"Ma quale hai preso?"  
"Quello viola..."

Nicky la raggiunse e glielo tolse delicatamente di mano.

"Quel coltello è una trappola mortale, scivola! Se non fossi io, sarei già senza un dito a quest'ora!"

Il giovane rise.

"Non è una trappola, ma non è un coltello per tagliare. Dove l'hai trovato?"  
"Ma che ne so, ho aperto il cassetto, ho preso un coltello"  
"Cacchio Booker!!! Quello è di Booker...L'ha lasciato qui. Dammelo, lo metto via"

Più tardi, Joe trovò Nicky che si rigirava il coltello tra le mani.

"Habibati, che fai?"  
"Niente...Te lo ricordi questo?"

Joe sorrise.

"Certo che me lo ricordo, e vorrei che lo mettessi via. Se lo vedo penso a lui e mi monta una rabbia che non hai idea"  
"Joe..."  
"Non ce la faccio Nicolò. Non ci riesco. Col suo egoismo e la sua sconsideratezza avrebbe potuto ucciderti. Sai che non reagisco bene a chi vuole ucciderti"  
"Moja ljubav, non preoccuparti. L'abbiamo scampata e siamo ancora vivi..."  
"Non lo perdonerò tanto facilmente, sai come sono fatto."  
"Lo so..."  
"Com'è che hai quel coltello?"  
"Oggi Nile l'ha preso per tagliare e si è ferita"  
"Sta bene?"  
"Ovvio"  
"Ma?"  
"Ma...ma niente, mi ha ricordato i vecchi tempi...Com'era lui prima..."  
"Non che adesso sia molto diverso..."  
"No, però ricordi il suo "periodo viola"?  
"Oh sì! Vestiva solo di viola, qualunque occasione. Una volta in missione sotto la tuta nera aveva dei boxer viola che..."  
"Scusa e tu quando avresti visto Booker in mutande??"  
"Scusa ma perché tu la doccia quando l'hai fatta?"

Nicky rimase in silenzio a pensare.

"Nicky..."  
"Uhm?"  
"Perché non ti provi quel maglioncino viola che hai nel cassetto da anni e non hai mai messo?"  
"Perché mi sta male Joe..."  
"Non ci credo! Dai mettitelo!"

Data l'insistenza del compagno, il giovane si alzò, comunque di malavoglia, e andò verso l'armadio, aprendo il cassetto e tirando fuori il suddetto maglioncino.

"Me lo regalò Booker un Natale...ma non sono sicuro che abbia preso bene le misure..."  
"Perché?" chiese Joe, restando senza parole mentre il compagno si spogliava lentamente, restando completamente nudo e infiladosi poi il maglione. Lo copriva fino a metà cosce.  
"Uhm, mi sembra un po' lungo...però d'altronde..." e si alzò per andargli incontro, allungando le braccia a prenderlo, artigliandogli il sedere.

Nicky gemette di godimento, adorava quelle piccole attenzioni.  
Joe era sempre stato un amante attento, presente.  
A parte un paio di occasioni, nei loro 900 anni insieme non si erano mai lasciati.

"Allora, non ti piace il maglioncino?"  
"Sì...ma preferisco che ora tu me lo tolga, così possiamo fare del sano e rilassante sesso"  
"Ah no caro..." e si abbassò, sfilandogli l'intimo in poche mosse "facciamolo così, mi fai impazzire..." replicò, strusciandosi su di lui con fare lascivo.

Un basso grugnito eruppe dalla gola di Nicky, mentre Joe si ristendeva a letto, portandoselo addosso.

"Viola eh..."  
"Il viola non è solo un colore..."


End file.
